Der Realität so nahe
by RockPoet
Summary: Graue Augen verführen zum Träumen. Und zu mehr? Ein kleiner WinterOneShot über Ginny und Draco.


**WICHTIG:** **Dieser OneShot ist NICHT von mir, sondern von BINE. Bitte beachtet dies, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlasst ). Ich habe diesen OneShot veröffentlicht, weil er mir wirklich sehr gut gefällt und finde, dass er an die Öffentlichkeit muss (wat mut, dat mut, wat Bine ;)**

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört der großen Jo, dieser OneShot gehört Bine, die sich die Figuren nur ausgeliehen hat. Mir gehört nur der Senf nebenher...

Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

* * *

**Der Realität so nahe**

Ginny Weasley stand am Fenster und schaute mit getrübtem Blick hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die kälteste Zeit des Jahres war nun eingebrochen, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Sie liebte es, in ihrem Mantel eingekuschelt durch das Dorf Hogsmeade zu schlendern und sich abends bei einem heißen Kakao Hände und Füße am Kamin wieder aufzuwärmen. Schneeflocken tanzten vom Himmel herab und bedeckten allmählich die grünen Wiesen mit einer glitzernden Schicht.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wollte jetzt nur einen kurzen Augenblick für sich sein, um einmal in Ruhe über all das nachzudenken, was um sie herum geschah. Damit meinte sie nicht ihre Familie, oder ihre Freunde, sondern jemanden, den sie täglich sah, mit dem sie jedoch nicht wagte, zu sprechen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sich ihr und ihrer Verwandtschaft gegenüber so quer stellte. Sie hatten ihm doch nichts getan und waren genau so aus einer „reinen" Familie, wie er selbst, mit dem winzigen Unterschied, dass es ihnen selbst nichts ausmachte, sich auch mit Muggelstämmigen abzugeben.

_Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und kleine Feen, die zur Weihnachtszeit immer auf dem Gelände herum schwirrten, beleuchteten schwach die Wege. Ginny ließ ihren Blick über den schwarzen See schweifen und blieb an zwei Personen hängen, die dort unten Hand in Hand quer durch den Schnee stapften. Das Mädchen hatte auffällig rotes Haar wie sie selbst, der Junge war der, an den sie seit einiger Zeit dachte. Er hatte sein hellblondes Haar elegant nach hinten gekämmt, und er trug seine schwarze Robe._

_Ginny beobachtete die beiden, wie sie anfingen, einander abwechselnd mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen, wobei das rothaarige Mädchen vor Begeisterung quietschte. Sogar der Junge, dessen Gesichtsausdruck meistens durch seine stahlgrauen Augen gehärtet wurde, lachte und attackierte seine Freundin mit einer weiteren Portion weißen Schnees. Normaler Weise wanderte er zusammen mit seiner Gruppe Slytherins durch die Gänge und schikanierte jüngere Schüler. Unter anderem auch sie. Doch nun schien alles anders zu sein. Er war gelöst und legte für eine kurze Zeit Image ab._

_Plötzlich lachte Ginny auf, denn der Junge blickte hoch zu ihrem Fenster und winkte fröhlich hinauf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass solche Augen, so wunderschön sein konnten. Sie winkte zurück und sah sogleich, wie der Junge ihr eine Kusshand zuwarf, die sie elegant auffing und ganz fest an ihr Herz drückte. Sie konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, es war, als beschloss ihr Herz soeben vor Freude zu platzen. Ihre Augen strahlten, ihre Wangen glühten feuerrot, sie konnte nichts gegen diese unkontrollierbaren Reaktionen unternehmen. Sie ließ einfach alles geschehen, in der Hoffnung, den Jungen gleich in ihre Arme schließen und küssen zu können._

„Das kleinste Wiesel träumt von ihrem zukünftigen Leben zusammen mit Potter, wie rührend." Erklang eine spöttische Stimme neben ihr, und riss sie aus ihren Träumereien. Erschrocken starrte sie in die tollsten grauen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Draco Malfoy lachte höhnisch, musterte sie von oben bis unten, als ob er darüber nachdachte, welchem Kommentar er ihr noch an den Kopf werfen konnte. Allerdings sah es ganz danach aus, fiele ihm nichts mehr ein, also wandte er sich ruckartig um und ging seines Weges.

Ginny schaute ihm verträumt lächelnd nach und war sich nun eindeutig sicher, dass sie ihn wohl niemals erreichen würde, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte und so sehr ihr dieser Verlust wehtat. Sie durfte niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben, wie viel sie wirklich für ihn empfand.

* * *

_Hats euch gefallen? Dann lasst doch ein kleines Review für das Binchen da, sie freut sich sicher sehr darüber..._

_Merci, GLG _

_das Rock_


End file.
